


Daddy Voyeur (Interlude)

by fuzipenguin



Series: Translating Dreams [4]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Open Relationships, Other, Twincest, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5291027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This date turned out a little differently than Optimus thought it would...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy Voyeur (Interlude)

                When the knock came, Optimus eagerly flicked off the data pad and tossed it aside. He had only halfway been paying attention to the contents anyway, far more concerned with counting down the minutes until the twins would arrive.

                “Enter!” he called out.

                Moments later, the door slid aside, and a tangle of brightly colored limbs fell through the doorway. The sound of revving engines followed and as the door closed behind them, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe broke apart, glaring at one another.

                Optimus leaned forward in his chair, staring from one to the other in concern. “What’s wrong?” he asked. The twins routinely bickered, but from the way their energy fields practically lashed out at one another, he could tell that this was no little argument.

                “He hit me!” Sunstreaker hissed, pointing to a dent on his lateral right shoulder.

                “You called me dumb!” Sideswipe exclaimed before turning to look at Optimus. “Tell him, Daddy! Tell him we don’t use words like that!”

                Optimus blinked in astonishment, suddenly speechless as both mechs stared at him expectedly. What were they…?

                Oh. Ohhhh…

                Sideswipe had winked at him before setting up this evening of theirs, saying something about a playdate needing their father’s approval. At the time, Optimus had just chalked it up to Sideswipe being Sideswipe. Now Optimus realized it had been the red twin’s way of informing him of their intentions. This was another role play scenario, although not one he knew all the details about beforehand. He wished he did, because he wasn’t quite sure how he was supposed to respond.

                “Now, boys…” he began slowly, watching as the twins relaxed fractionally at his apparent acceptance, “… we don’t use mean words.”

                Sideswipe turned and looked triumphantly at his brother, sticking his glossa out.

                “… nor do we hit,” Optimus added, smothering a chuckle as Sideswipe’s face fell and it was Sunstreaker’s turn to smirk.

                Now what should Optimus do? Did Sideswipe want to be punished again? Did Sunstreaker want a turn too?

                Giving himself time to think, Optimus ex-vented heavily and shook his helm. “It disappoints me that the two of you can’t get along better.”

                Both twins dropped their heads in shame. “I’m sorry, Daddy,” Sideswipe whispered after a moment of their fidgeting silence. “Please don’t be mad at us. We can get along, we really can.”

                Then Sideswipe’s head rose, his optics brightening. “In fact, we can _show_ you,” he offered, sidling up to his brother. Black fingers lightly stroked over Sunstreaker’s lower abdomen. “Can’t we, Sunny?”

                Sunstreaker slowly nodded, half turning to slide an arm around Sideswipe’s waist. They stepped into one another, their legs tangling and chests brushing. Optimus’ mouth went dry as their hands began stroking each other’s plating. As one, they were handsome, but together, they were ridiculously attractive and painted a picture too beautiful to turn away from.

                So Optimus didn’t.

                Sideswipe leaned forward, ducking his head to press an open-mouthed kiss to the underside of Sunstreaker’s throat. The golden frontliner’s head slowly fell back, allowing his twin more room. Darkening optics stared straight at Optimus, Sunstreaker’s lips curving upwards invitingly. Optimus sat frozen in his seat, entire frame flushing with heat at the tempting sight.

                “We get along quite well, actually,” Sunstreaker purred, deep voice promising all manner of bad things. “Just watch… _Daddy_.”

                Sideswipe moaned, his hips circling his pelvis against one of Sunstreaker’s thighs. The crimson twin nibbled at his brother’s jaw before slanting his optics to the side meeting Optimus’ heavy stare. “You don’t have to do a thing,” Sideswipe promised. “We’ll kiss and make up all on our own. Then you’ll be proud of us, right?”

                Optimus’ spark twisted a little in his chest. The more time he spent with the twins, the more he realized how much they craved approval and praise. Sideswipe was less subtle about it than his brother, but Optimus could often see the same need reflected in Sunstreaker’s optics. And it was incredibly humbling to be the mech whom they came to in order to get that recognition.

                “I’m already proud of you,” Optimus responded softly. “But… I’m more than happy to watch my… sons… make up. Please continue,” he said with an encouraging wave of his hand. He settled more comfortably in his seat as they both flashed him quick smiles before turning towards one another and kissing.

                Yes. Optimus was definitely agreeable to watching. 

 

~ End


End file.
